


my hands pressed to your cheeks

by ziamlolol



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:43:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 18,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamlolol/pseuds/ziamlolol
Summary: A collection of drabbles and plot bunnies transferred over from my tumblr account.





	1. Taste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Zayn/Liam
> 
> please just know that none of these drabbles have been edited :))))

He inhales. The fresh air filling his lungs as he looks down over the balcony. He absentmindedly pulls a cigarette out from his front shirt pocket and fiddles it between his fingers.

He doesn’t remember exactly when he started doing this every chance he gets, only that it’s so damn comforting. 

He also doesn’t remember things being so weird between them. Sure they talk and interact, but they don’t laugh or touch or kiss like they used to. 

He pulls out a lighter and quickly lifts it up to the end of the stick. He makes sure it’s lit before putting it to his mouth and inhaling deeply. 

This. This is the part he loves. He doesn’t care about the way the smoke fills his lungs or the pleasant burning in his throat. No, he relishes in the taste. The nicotine swirling through his veins as he takes another drag. He can feel lips pressing against his own, smiling against his mouth as they lie in their bed trading soft kisses. He can feel Zayn’s hands everywhere, cupping his jaw, gliding over his back, nails raking through the light hair just above his boxers. He can feel the light touches in public, the reassuring hand on his back when they’re walking through crowds. He can hear the giggle Zayn makes when Liam bites the inside of his thigh and the deep moan he lets go when Liam finally wraps his mouth around his cock. He can smell the mix of cologne and nicotine and leather that’s ingrained in Zayn’s skin. He misses it, he misses it all. And all Liam wants is to have it back. It doesn’t make sense to him really, there are times when it feels like normal. When they don’t care that they’re in front of thousands of people and they can sing directly to one another, pouring their hearts out without a care in the world. And then suddenly, it changes. Zayn keeps his distance, leaves the room as soon as Liam enters, won’t talk to him after the show, won’t even come in his room anymore. He hopes somehow, over the course of this tour they’ll find their way back to normalcy, to being together. 

Liam opens his eyes, not realizing he’d even shut them, and looks down at his cigarette where it’s sitting on the glass edge. It’s burned down to its filter now so he throws it on the ground. Sighing, he stomps it out with the toe of his shoe. He takes one more deep breath and heads back into his room. He knows he’ll be back out within the next few hours. He could live without another cigarette for the rest of his life, it’s just the taste of Zayn he’s addicted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to comment or drop by my [tumblr](http://ziamlolol.tumblr.com) if you feel so inclined :)


	2. Roadtrip AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Zayn/Liam

AU where Zayn is roadtripping across America by himself and one day he stops in this family owned diner in some little podunk midwestern town. He walks in and is seated by his waitress, this gorgeous platinum blonde with wide eyes and a cute laugh who’s so much fun to talk to, so he stays like two hours for breakfast but the whole time he’s hearing these annoyed deep sighs coming from somewhere in the back of the kitchen (it’s a small diner) and he’ll look over occasionally and see these deep warm brown eyes and thick eyebrows peering at him over the swinging saloon doors that separate the kitchen and the main space. And each time Zayn catches him those eyes’ll just get real wide and he’ll scurry away, back to the kitchen again. 

Well you know eventually Perrie, Zayn’s learned his waitresses’ name by now, notices this little game they have going and she gets up from her seat and goes back to the kitchen. Not two minutes later eyebrows is being shoved through the door, one hand rubbing the back of his neck, the other flattening what little bangs he has down on his forehead, smiling sheepishly. 

So eyebrows, whose name turns out to be Liam, slowly walks over to the table and asks if he can sit down and Zayn can’t really respond because this boy is actually really fit. He’s got a thin white tee shirt on, with jeans and sneakers, a thin greasy apron tied around his waist and knotted in front. So Liam is kind of just hopping from foot to foot waiting for an answer when Zayn finally snaps out of it and tells him ‘of course you can, i was beginning to worry i wouldn’t meet the guy behind those eyebrows at all’ and he winks you know because he’s Zayn and Liam blushes, actually blushes, and Zayn just knows he’s a goner. So they talk about basically everything, how Liam’s family has always owned the diner, how Liam has wanted to always eventually get out of this small town, why Zayn’s traveling across the US, and when Liam notices the ZAP tattoo they talk about comics and superheros forever. Before he knows it he’s eaten his other two meals with Liam and he really has to be going if he wants to make it to this hotel before 3 am, he tells Liam as such and Liam gets this pouty frown that Zayn just wants to kiss away but all he says is ‘walk me out?’ and Liam nods and won’t let Zayn pay for his meals (obvi bc it’s Liam) but he walks Zayn to his car and starts to say something, ‘i had a great time today’, ’i wish things were different’, ?? who knows? not Zayn bc he doesn’t let Liam start. Just softly grabs his hips and pulls him in for a sweet chaste kiss that has Liam swooning (figuratively and literally) and when they pull apart all Zayn says is ‘me too’ and he gets in his car and leaves Liam there. 

The next hour Liam cleans and endures endless teasing from Perrie but he can’t help this pit in his stomach so when he goes to take out the trash his heart basically flies out of his chest when he sees Zayn in the parking lot (i.e. gravel lot) smoking next to his car. Liam makes this noise of disbelief and Zayn just looks up and shrugs and says ‘what can I say? you’ve got really nice eyebrows’ with his cocky little smirk and he watches Liam for a few seconds, who still hasn’t moved, and is starting to make Zaynie a little nervous so he goes ‘umm. well…i guess i just thought…’ he rubs the back of his neck and sighs ‘you comin or not?’ and Liam just looks at him and finally moves but all he does is put the trash in the dumpster and go back into the diner. Zayn feels like an idiot, just sitting in his car now, til half a minute later when Liam comes out with a duffel (turns out Liam’s family also owns the house right next door to the diner) and a grin as bright as the sun as he hops in the passenger seat. Zayn grins back at him as he starts the car and pecks Liam on the lips ‘you packed fast’ he smirks (turns out Liam packed his bag 30 minutes after Zayn walked in that morning)  
:)


	3. Mob AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Zayn/Liam

AU where Zayn’s dad is the head of the mob and Zayn goes off to Uni which just happens to be the same Uni that sweet wholesome Liam attends and Zayn’s so excited to meet people who don’t know his last name, bc let’s be real everyone’s heard of Malik. So Zayn and Liam meet in a freshman philosophy class and Liam just doesn’t get it so he asks the quiet beautiful boy who always sneaks into class late (and yeah maybe asking the guy who’s literally always 15 minutes behind isn’t the smartest choice but he’s pretty, sue him) but it turns out that this kid is a genius at school stuff (his father always had the best for zayn, obvi) so Zayn helps Liam out and they quietly learn all about each other during late nights at the library, like how they both love comics and how Zayn needs his coffee in the morning and (eventually) how Liam’s lips are just so soft and Zayn may be a tad infatuated with them. And yeah, Zayn tells Liam his last name but he lies and says it’s Kilam instead so they start dating, officially, and Liam and Zayn are both head over heals but don’t underestimate Yaser Malik by any means. 3 months into school he calls Zayn up and says ‘bring home the boy who has my son so happy, yeah?’ and Zayn can’t say no so he asks Liam and they head back to Bradford one weekend

Liam is so so nervous but he’s excited and they get to Zayn’s house and it’s HUGE and Liam’s just in awe like 'what?’ but Zayn just shrugs and he’s been acting so strange ever since they decided to visit his home town. Yaser comes out and introduces himself and says 'hello there Liam, I’m Yaser, welcome to my home’ and Liam just stops,he’s seen pictures of this guy, he knows that this guys is huge in the mob game and he’s so confused and way way way nervous now but he tries to play it off and he glances at Zayn who’s just worrying his bottom lip between his teeth and staring at the ground. They take their bags to Zayn’s room and Liam keeps trying to catch his eye but he can’t so before Zayn can walk out he grabs his wrist and pleads with him 'why didn’t you tell me’ and Zayn just sighs and says 'i didn’t want people to judge me at first, i’ve had it ruin relationships before and i know it’s not the safest thing in the world Li but i’m just so in love with you, i couldn’t bear to lose you’ and again Liam is just in awe bc this boy he’s so in love with just said he was in love with him too and Liam just shuts Zayn up with a kiss and they fuck (bc make love is so cliche) for the first time and Liam promises not to ever let Zayn’s father interfere with their relationship. 

BUT throughout the year tensions between the Malik’s and the Tomlinson’s (sorry) build and Liam gets a call from his parents saying that their house was vandalized and Liam talks to Zayn and he just says 'i’m so sorry Li, what do you want me to do’ and Liam, sweet baby Liam, just loses it bc he doesn’t know. he feels so helpless he can’t help his boyfriend, he can’t help his family, what can he do for Christ’s sake? so he leaves and Zayn’s heartbroken but he gets it bc really he was just waiting for something like this to happen

Liam calms down, in like a day bc he’s rational (usually) so he goes to Zayn’s apartment to apologize but everything’s gone, everything and he doesn’t understand. so he calls and tries everything but it’s like Zayn’s just disappeared and Liam’s so upset and then one day (later that week) he sees this story on the news about how there was a gunfight near the campus between two well known families and how a young man (age 21 just like zayn) died and others are injured and Liam automatically assumes the worst so he gets a cab and takes it to Bradford (bc he knows somebody will be there and it takes forever but he finally arrives and he’s pounding on the front door at 3 am and Zayn opens the door and Liam’s crying and screaming at him 'i thought you were dead’ as he hits his chest 'i-i saw the n-news and i th-thought’ and Zayn’s just shushing him and trying to pull him into the house bc it’s raining (obvi) but he’s not listenin so Zayn just follows him out into the rain repeating 'i’m sorry Li, i’m so sorry. i’m here Leeyum, i’m here’ and Liam turns and charges him and just fists his hands in his shirt and kisses him stupid and of course they go into the house (everyone’s gone bc his father’s away on business and Zayn’s been hiding out for about a week) and fuck just about everywhere and the next morning Zayn packs and heads back to campus with Liam and happiness for awhile but then i’m assuming it would turn and have Zayn sacrificing his happiness to make sure Liam is and will always be safe and they start to fight about it and Zayn self-destructs and pushes Liam away and Liam just can’t handle it anymore so he gives Zayn an ultimatum and Zayn wants to give Liam everything but he knows it’s a better future for him if he picks his father’s business

so a not so happy ending where years later Liam’s with his child in some bookstore and his little boy will accidentally bump into a man in the philosophy section and he’ll look up and see Zayn after the longest time and his heart jumps and Zayn just looks up and his face falls for half a second and then it’s blank and cool again and Liam says 'Zayn?’ and Zayn says 'I’m sorry, do i know you?’ to which Liam replies brokenheartedly 'uhh n-no, i guess i was mistaken’ but he knows he wasn’t bc he could never mistake those eyes but Zayn just brushes past him and leaves the store and Liam goes home to his husband, pretty upset, but he deals bc he has his family and Zayn goes home to his work and a bottle of whiskey as he pulls out his files on Liam (bc of course he keeps tabs on him, if he’s feeling extremely torturous he’ll pull out the pictures of Liam’s wedding)  
and lots and lots of angst and smut.


	4. please think again i'm on my knees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Zayn/Harry

"So…"   
The hotel door slamming loudly behind Harry makes him start and drop the shirt he was throwing  
in his bag.

"You spent the whole day with Lou huh? D’you have fun?"

Harry scoffs and turns to face the older boy, now leaning back against the door with arms crossed  
in front of his chest

"Yeah, we had a nice time. Hung out a bit, explored, all that stuff" Harry turns back to his  
suitcase, continuing to pack. Almost immediately, he feels Zayn press up against his back and  
shudders at the hot breath near his ear.

"Hmm. Weird innit? How we talked about doing Vegas right on our off day.." Zayn growls and  
moves his hands up and down Harry’s ribs "and when I woke up, your side of the bed was empty  
and Niall had to inform me that you were spending the day with Lou."

Zayn grips his hips a little tighter and elicits a yelp as Harry worms out of Zayn’s hold and says

“Zayn, calm down, yeah? I didn't think it would be that big of a deal, mate”

Zayn grabs his hips again and turns him roughly, pinning Harry against the wall. He shoves  
Harry’s knees apart with his legs and removes his hands from his hips to place Harry’s hands  
above his head.

Harry lets out a whimper as Zayn growls into his neck ”You know Haz, I was gonna come in  
here and suck you off, show you exactly what you missed today” Zayn’s teeth nipping Harry's  
neck “but instead I think I’m gonna have you show me how good you can be, yeah?”

Harry whimpers again and nods, lips brushing Zayn’s ear as Zayn continues his assault on Harry’s  
jaw. Harry’s pants grew tighter and he knew Zayn could feel him through his jeans. The heat in  
his stomach began to build as Zayn sucked on his pulse point while simultaneously dragging his  
hands all over. When his fingers brushed over Harry’s bulge he lets out a strangled “please Zayn”  
Zayn just chuckled “No babe, not yet. Gotta be good” he turns them so that his back is pressed  
against the wall and Harry is in between his legs, lightly shoving Harry to his knees, while his  
fingers work to unbutton his jeans

"That’s a good boy Haz, hands behind your back. Open your mouth babe, gonna take all of me  
yeah?"

Harry nods eagerly as he clasps his hands tightly behind himself, his mouth watering as Zayn pulls  
his cock out from his pants. Harry shuffles forward as best he can until his lips are just brushing  
the tip of Zayn’s dick.

"No touching yourself now babe, understand?" Harry nods again and closes his eyes for a breath

"Good" Zayn mutters and then quickly shoves his cock into Harry's mouth.

He chokes for a second at the force but quickly finds his bearings and begins sucking. Moving his  
head as quickly as he can and taking as much of Zayn as he can manage, he groans, feeling  
himself growing harder and harder, needing to touch himself.

Zayn tosses his head back and thumps his fist against the wall, moaning. Harry smirks, as much as  
he can, a bit smug about how his mouth is making Zayn fall apart. He blinks and when he looks  
back up, Zayn’s eyes are locked with his.

"Somethin’ funny babe?" Harry's eyes go wide and he shakes his head while swirling his tongue  
around the tip. But Zayn’s not having any of it, a fire in his eyes that’s making Harry's trousers  
wet with precome "I’ll show you what’s fucking funny" he grits out and grabs the back of Harry's  
neck shoving his nose into the short hairs at the base of his cock. He holds him there as he thrusts  
his hips up from the wall, using Harry's mouth over and over until there are tears streaming from  
the younger boys’ eyes. He’s whining with need as Zayn takes and takes, Harry more than happy  
to give.

Zayn pulls him back by his hair, leaving Harry’s mouth covering the tip of his dick, Harry  
tonguing the slit. Zayn grinds out “I’m…m’gonna come Haz” and then roughly shoves Harry  
back down, and jesus christ, he feels himself hit the back of Harry's throat and that’s it. He’s over  
the edge, stars bursting behind his eyes. When he comes back to himself he looks down at Harry,  
still whimpering.

"Such a good boy Haz, swallowing it all for me" He pulls Harry up and thrusts his tongue inside  
his mouth, groaning "god, you taste like me Harry, love it when you taste like me"

He quickly shoves Harry's jeans down enough to grab a hold of Harry’s aching cock. Smearing  
the precome, he detaches his mouth from Harry’s and begins whispering in his ear “So pretty  
babe, so pretty like this” Harry buries his head in the crook of Zayn’s neck as he touches him,  
quicker with each stroke .

"please Zayn, please let me come" Harry whines and Zayn pulls his head back gently to look him  
in the eyes. "Yeah babe, come on. Come for me, Haz"

At those words Harry keens out a groan feeling his release wash over him like a weight being  
lifted while Zayn continues stroking him until he’s over-sensitive and trembling.

He feels Zayn moving them back towards the bed, until they’re both lying on top of the duvet,  
Zayn quietly stroking Harry’s long hair ”so good for me babe. you were so good” leaning over to  
kiss him sweetly.

Harry kisses him back and hums “If this is what’s gonna happen whenever I spend a little time  
with Lou, I’ll have to do it more often”

Zayn whips his head towards him, eyes shining with playfulness “you arse” he shouts as he  
pushes Harry down on the mattress smothering his face with wet kisses. Harry laughs and stutters  
out “just kidding, just kidding Zayn jesus” looking up at Zayn, who’s now hovering over him on  
the bed, smiling ”ready for round two, babe?”

Harry raises an eyebrow and smirks while he leans up and whispers “fine. but this time i’m  
fucking _your_ mouth”


	5. it takes a bit more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Zayn/Liam
> 
> 50's AU  
> this is a huge mess, just be aware.

It’s the first day of September, wind lightly blowing, leaves rustling in the trees, as Zayn tugs his letterman sweater tighter around his shoulders. He takes a deep breath in, the crisp air reminding him how much he’d missed his hometown over the summer. His parents had shipped him off to his Aunt’s in California for three months to “broaden his horizons” and “realize that there’s so much more out there than this town and baseball Zayn”. He rolls his eyes at the memory, although he had ended up sending in an application over the summer to the University of Southern California, because really California was pretty cool and the school had a great art program. He was shaken from his thoughts when he heard the usual buzz coming from the school, heart starting to beat faster with each step. He was too excited to see his friends. He’d missed his best friend, Niall, so much. His laugh, the way he could make every gray cloud disappear with a twitch of his lips. He’d missed Louis’ smart mouth, Ant and Danny’s jokes, the way they could all calm him down with just a simple touch. They were his boys. He only had one year left with them and Zayn would make sure to use it to the fullest. 

He rounded the last curve of his walk and a grin dawned his face as he caught the first glimpse of his school. The wide cement steps leading to the doors were busy, crowded with young and scared looking freshman, trying to get through unscathed. Cheerleaders, including the fit blonde Zayn sometimes hooked up with at parties, and behind them, Zayn saw blonde tufts sticking straight up. Bouncing around with energy, as he heard Niall’s laugh carry through the fall air. 

“Hey Ni!” he called out, grin nearly splitting his face now 

The blonde whipped around at the sound, locking eyes with the darker haired boy.

“Zayner!” Niall cried as he took off from his spot at the top of the stairs, racing toward Zayn. Just as Zayn reached the bottom of the steps he was plowed into by Niall, sending them both backwards struggling to stay upright. With both boys giggling, Zayn stepped back and placed his hands on Niall’s hips. 

“Stop squirming you square and let me look you” 

He pulled back and took in his friend. Niall’s hair had gotten a bit longer, combed up on top, he’d grown a couple of inches, and had lost most of his baby face. Zayn cupped his hand on the back of Niall’s head and pulled him in for a hug once more. 

“You look good man. Summer treated you well Nialler”

Niall leans back again and shoots him a grin, one that Zayn swears that is brighter than the sun.

“Thanks Zee, you too. Look at those cheekbones” teasing, Niall pinches Zayn’s cheeks until they’re rosy “Cali looks great on you” then he whispers “I really missed you Zayn”

“Missed you too Ni”

“You better have” Niall kids. He turns so that he’s standing next to Zayn and then begins slowly dragging him up the stairs, back to where he was standing before “You missed so much. Gotta catch you up, sunshine” 

Zayn just tosses his head back and laughs warmth spreading through him, god he’d missed his friends. 

They reach the top of the stairs and he sees them all standing in a circle, Danny and Ant with a few guys from their baseball team, some fellas Niall is close with from basketball. 

In the time he was talking to Niall the cheerleaders had joined their little group, chatting with the football players, whose backs are facing him. He thinks he can pick out the back of Louis’ head but he’s not too sure who the guy standing next to Lou is. Zayn’s just happily taking in the scene when Niall announces their presence.

“Hey guys, look who’s back from the dead”

The whole groups’ attention is now on him as well as three different bodies. When they pull back the first pair of eyes he meets are sparkling blue, full of mischief like always.  
Next he sees both Anthony and Danny’s, smiling from ear to ear. 

“Hiya fellas”

“Zaynie! We’ve missed you” Louis says as he smacks a wet kiss onto Zayn’s forehead. 

Zayn dramatically wipes the kiss off and grimaces causing Louis to make an affronted squeak. Zayn laughs, ruffling Louis’ hair. Louis just throws an arm around his shoulders while most of the group greets him and heads in with smiles and nods. 

“Catch you in class, Zee” Danny yells form the front doors and Ant winks as they walk inside. 

Quickly, the group has dwindled down to just Niall, Zayn, Louis, and the one of the guys whose face he couldn’t see earlier, with everyone else headed to their lockers. Now though, he gets a good look. Sculpted jaw, lightly dusted with stubble, warm chocolate eyes that happen to crinkle up with his shy smile. 

At this point Zayn is thoroughly confused, something uneasy sitting in the pit of his stomach because he knows who this kid is but for some reason, that god only knows, he’s switched his usual leather jacket out for a varsity sweater, collared shirt, and some worn chuck taylors. Zayn cocks his eyebrow at the boy, who flushes a slight pink, and what. 

Since when does motorcycle riding, tough guy Liam Payne flush at an inquiring brow? 

“Hi, I’m Liam” he says quietly, almost afraid-like, and sticks out his hand for Zayn to shake. 

Jostling himself out of his thoughts Zayn looks at the hand, then back at Liam, ultimately deciding to shake it as he says “Yeah, I know”

Liam flushes again, dropping Zayn’s hand, and Zayn is just about to ask what in the hell is happening when, thankfully, Louis steps in to explain. 

“Alright boys. Better get to class, yeah?” as he claps Liam on the shoulder, leading him into the school.  
so much for an explanation.

He turns to Niall, confusion apparently visible on his face because Niall just chuckles and says “told ya pal, you missed a lot” 

Zayn just rolls his eyes and follows Niall through the entrance. 

///

Zayn makes it through his morning classes perfectly fine. History first, which makes it a bit hard to stay awake but thankfully Louis’ there too. Although the teacher, being the dinosaur he is, doesn’t let them chat much. Then next he has math, pe, and finally science before his torture ends for a brief momet, the heavens part and he has lunch. He makes a quick stop at his locker to drop off his books and grabs his lunch then heads off to his usual table. 

He weaves his through the other tables, smiling to himself. He reaches the table and his stomach sinks because, first of all harry styles is sitting next to niall, his leather jacket slung loosely around niall’s shoulders, giggling into the neck. And second someone is sitting in his seat. The seat he’s at in for four years and yeah there’s an empty one to the left of it but it’s the principle of the thing dammit. Zayn straightens up, puts on his best smirk, and clears his throat. 

“Umm, ‘scuse me pal” he taps whoever this is firmly on the shoulder “You’re in my seat” and. oh. Oh. Of course. 

The person who’s sitting in his seat turns around and looks up at him with puppy dog eyes, cheeks flushing again (seriously?) and says “oh. I’m so sorry. I didn’t know”

And ok now zayn just feels bad becasuse somehow, liam is now a part of their group and zayn should really be trying to act nice. 

“nah. S’okay. Don’t worry about it”

“no no, I’ll move” liam says as he slides his lunch to the left and shifts onto the empty chair. 

Zayn sighs and rubs the back of his neck “uh, thanks man” he plops doen in the seat liam just vacated “m’zayn, by the way. Didn’t really introduce myself earlier”

Liam just smiles and quotes zayn back to himself “yeah, I know” he attemps what zayn thinks is supposed to be a wink but ends up just blinking and that makes zayn’s stomach burst with heat and he can’t help the laugh that pushes its’ way through his lips. 

Liam laughs too and for some reason that’s the only sound he wants to hear for the next few hours. And Christ now he’s the one who’s blushing while liam’s just kind of watching him now. What zayn needs is a topic change, yes. Topic change. Good. 

“So tell me liam. Can you maybe explain how you got in with this lot” he gestures loosely around the table “how come you traded in your old gang for these squares?” minus harry, he thinks

“Well—“ liam starts but Louis hops in before he can go any further. 

“Liam here, finally saw the error of his ways, no offense Haz, and tossed his delinquints for us. Right Li?”

Liam ducks his head a bit “Yeah Lou” he clears his throat “uhh, my dad thought I should be more involved in sports, I mean after three years m’not really sure why and had me go out for football.”

“turns out liam here is a natural” niall interjects

Liam smiles brightly at that but zayn has to ask 

“so are you not friends with andy or aiden anymore or will they be joining us shortly?” 

Liam’s smile falls, much like zayn thought it might but he didt expect the twinge of guilt

Sorry I didn’t meant to pry”

“no it’s okay—“

“actually” harry speaks for the first time “they were all kind of assholes about it”

And that makes zayn feel terrible. He knows what it’s like to have pressure from your folks but he can’t imagine having your friends drop you on top if it. So zayn takes his arm  
and slings it over liam’s shoulders

“it’s alright though. You’ve got us now”

And he doesn’t think he’ ever seen so many smiles directed at him before. Liam’s cheesing so hard, his eyes are tiny slit, harry’s beaming at him, eyes wide and sparkling emerald  
and nialls grinning toothily at him but zayns not sure whether its because of his comment or the fact that it made harry smile. 

Zayn just grins back, and grabs a spoon off of the table, pointing it between niall and harry “so what’s this all about then?”

Harry looks at niall and, yeah, zayn would love for somebody to look at him that way 

“well” niall starts “liam met lou the first day of football camp this summer and we all sorta became friends. And haz here, like you, was gone most of the summer “

“and so when he got back he asked what happened with the gang, so I told him and he said he didn’t care what I did we’d always be friends” liam finishes, smiling at harry

“and how could we turn away from this face?” lou says, smushin harry’s cheeks toether with his hand. 

They all laugh at that but harry sobers a bit saying “I think it’s pretty awful what they did. Li’s a great guy. I think andy’s just mad. I’m sure he’ll come around”

Liam just ducks his head again, chancing a glance at zayn and he can’t place the emotion on his face but he squeezes his shoulder in reassurance

“that still doesn’t explain you two” zayn quips, waiting expectantly

“right, so haz came to dinner Friday, you know like we do, and these two” Louis says with a roll of his eyes “couldn’t control themselves”

Niall and harry just giggle but zayn sees niall grab harrys hand and rub his thumb lovingly over his knuckles and zayn can tell his bestfriend is absolutely gone. He’s startled from his thoughts by warm breath ticklin his ear

“they’re smitten, huh?” liam whispers “it’s sickening” 

Zayn laughs, whispering back “I think it’s cute. Ni deserves somebody good” 

Liam quirks his head a bit, like he wasn’t expecting it, the same emotion from earlier playing over his features for a moment until it’s quickly replaced with a cheeky grin

“just remember that in a few days when you’re constantly walking in on them with their tongues down each other’s throats”

Right on cue, zayn looks up to see niall and harry kissing as if their lives depended on it. Zayn grimaces, appetite suddenly declining in inverse proportion with the amount of tongue making an appearance across the table

Liam notices, smirking “told ya”

Zayn rolls his eyes, removing his arm from its place around liam and shoving him lightly in good-nature.

\\\\\

The rest of lunch is filled with constant chatter, harry and niall separating and Louis talking about their upcoming opener this Friday. Zayn quietly eating his food and listening to Louis brag about how they would kick ass because he, their fearless qb, and their new awesome receiver, Louis winks in liam’s direction, were an unstoppable force not to be taken lightly. 

Eventually the bel rings and everyone shuffles relunctantly to their next class. Everyone except zayn. He has art this period, its his favorite and he loves tat he ahs it right after lunch. He feels like the last half of his school day is actually pretty relaxing. His teacher tells him that they’ll mainly be working on an individual project, any medium they like, as long as they have four pieces ready for grading by the end of the semester. The bell rings. Signaling the last class change of the day. He picks up his sketch book, notebook, and English book and makes his way to his classroom. He gets there with a few minutes to spare, sitting himself in the back row. 

He’s pretty confident in his ability to slife thorugh this class this year, he’s always been good English, school really, gets good marks. Does his his hw, he thinks he mostly owes that to baseball, having to keep his grades up for the eligibility. He watches the teacher come around the desks passing out a sheet for attendance. 

He’s signing his name when someone slides into the seat next to him, he looks to his right ready to pass the roll sheet when he meets liam’s crinkled grin. 

“hey man”

“hey zayn”he says while writing his name down on the piece of paper, passing it to the boy seated in front of him

“how was your first day?”

“not too bad,, should be a good year I think” zayn smiles “how ‘bout you?”

Liam squeezes in an “it was good” before the teacher starts talking

Zayn half-listens to their teacher droning on about something or other but he thinks he feels liam staring at him and his suspicions are confirmed when he quickly snaps his head to the right catching liam in the act. 

Liam blushes, again and zayn would really suggest he get that checked out if he didn’t like it so much, maybe he’ll start counting just to see how many times he can get liam to do it.

Zayn realizes now though that he’s the one effectively staring and he only realizes this because the so kindly points It out for him

“mr. malik, I’m sorry. Am I boring you?”

He feels his cheeks flush as the entire class turns toward the back row.

“Uhh—“

“perhaps we should have mr. payne teach this year, maybethis lesson would hold your attention” she turns back to the board, with what zayn can only assume is a thoroughly satisfied smirk, and he hears quiet snickering coming from his right. 

He looks over to liam once more, who’s giving him a shit-eating grin and he can’t help the smile that makes its’ way over his face as he mumbles “shut up”

\\\\\

The final bell rings, he watches zayn gather up his books and toss him a “see you later, leeyum” along with a knee-weakening smile.

Liam just nods, a spark pooling in his stomach and not for the first time today he feels uneasy.

See, zayn is so not what he expected, none of them are. Everyone is so nice and accepting. He’d been so nervous to try out for the team but Louis had automatically taken his under his wing. Inviting him out witht the guys and niall, jesus, liam doesn’t ever think he’s met somebody so kind in his life, besides harry obviously. And zayn, god, he thought he’d be the cockiest of all. Everytime, in the past five years , liam and his friends had encountered thm there had always been some rude comment or dirty look passed their way but now liam’s having second thoughts. Were those comments unwarranted or had andy or jesy instigated them with words of their own.  
Liam doesn’t feel comfortable doing this anymore. He definitely needs to talk to andy. 

\\\\\

Liam grabs his bag from his locker, gaining greetings from different people in the hallway, he slowly makes his way out of the school heading to the familiar spot around back where his friends always go for a smoke. He can smell them before he sees them, the smoke wafting lazily through the air, when he does see them he smiles, because he really does miss them. He barely saw anyone this summer besides andy. Andy’s propped against the brick, aiden in the same position next to him, with jesy and Sophia on the grass below them , cigarettes gripped in everyone’s hands. 

Andy spots him first, crowing out with a menacing grin “well, well, well. If it isn’t payno. Having fun playing Sporto, are you?”

The other three turn to look at him as well, each breaking out in various cheers of “payno!” and “we missed you, you fucker”

Laughing he walks toward them, declining when aiden offers him a cig

“so are you having fun playing sporto?” andy presses again

Rubbing the back of his neck liam replies “actually that’s what I wanted to talk to you about “

“oh?” jesy quirks an eyebrow

“don’t tell us you’re chickening out payne” adds Sophia

“no, no “ liam denies “it’s just I don’t think its right anymore. I only agreed because I thought they were assholes, zayn the biggest of them all but… I don’t know they’re all really nice, guys.”

A hard look falls across andys face

“payne. You know the only reason they’re nice is because you’re in one of their stupid clubs/” fuming he pushes off from the wall, shoving a ffinger into liam’s chest “don’t let one summer fool you into thinking they’re your friends. They don’t give a shit li, they’ve always been assholes. Especially malik with his stupid attitude and smirk. God liam, this isn’t just for you its for all of us, yeah?... plus I hate having haz mad at me, so the sooner you make malik fall for you the sooner things can get back to normal”  
Liam only nods.

“good. Plus just think about how sweet it’s gonna be when you get to fuck him over in front of everyone. His face’ll be priceless. “

Andy gives him one last look before stubbing out his cigarette and walking away. Jesy gets up next, then aiden and finally Sophia gets up to follow saying “don’t let us down” before liam’s all alone. 

\\\\\ END OF CHAPTER 1

The rest of the week passes quickly for zayn, easing himself back into the swing of things. He’s really enjoying his art class and suprinsingly his English class, but he suspects its becaue liams there. Zayns realizing just how easily liam and harry fit into their group, harry dropping a joke in during lunch that has zayn and niall in tears or liam there with a reassuring squeeze on his shoulders.

On Friday, zayn can tell that somethings off with liam. He’s quiet and figedity all day. Only when the final bell rings, as the students file out of the classroom, does zayn pull liam by the elbow and drag him near a row of lockers to talk. 

Liam looks completely freaked out, eyes wide and pale, almost terrified like, and without thinking zayn lifts his hand to cup liam’s neck “you okay li? You’ve been strange all day”  
his thumb gently rubbing the stubble on liam’s jaw. Liam leans into the touch for a moment before realizing and pulling away slightly. 

“Y-yeah, I’m fine zayn thanks. Just really nervous for tonight’s game, ya know?”

Zayn pulls back a bit, grinning, as he reaches up to ruffle liam’s hair

“you’re gonna be great liam, don’t worry”

He loops his arm around liams shoulders as liam shakes his head and they begin walking down the hall. 

“let’s go find tommo so he can smack a little sense into you”

\\\\\

True to zayn’s word Louis does smack a little sense into liam when they meet up with him and as it turns out liam does do great. They win 28 to 7 against the visiting team and liam doesn’t think hes ever felt this type of high before. Just like after practices In the summer, the lot go to the diner, not too far from the school after their game. 

They pile into a booth, which theyre luck to have found because tonight the diner is absolutely packed. 

Niall, harry, zayn, liam, Louis, and Louis’ on again-off again girlfriend Eleanor slide into the booth at the back of the restaurant, all rowdy and energetic off of the win, as they put in their orders. 

Liam, Louis, and Eleanor are all facing the door when Andy, Jesy, and their group walk through the doors looking for a seat. Andy looks over and flips liam off, it makes liam go against every instinct not to grin but the thought makes him sober. He’d almost forgotten what had gotten him here in the first place and he feels sick to his stomach all of the sudden. 

Zayn notices his change in demeanor from his spot across from liam and reaches for his hand, grasping it lightly “you alright li?”

Liam looks up at zayn and sees he’s genuinely concerned, eyebrows furrowed together, which only makes liam more nauseous. 

He just shrugs and nods his head toward where andy’s standing. Zayn, niall, and harry all turn in their seats while Louis and eleanor’s eyes snap up.

Zayn and noall glare while harry turns back to liam and says “forget them li. Anyone who can drop their bestfirned like that doesn’t deserve you. Screw andy. And Sophia. I can’t believe she would do this to you either. “

At that, zayn’s head snaps back to look at liam with something like disappointment clouding his face. Liams’ cheeks redden but before he can say anything, a loud screech to his left makes him jump.

“Ay Samuels, get outta here yeah? You and your rag-tag team of misfits aren’t wanted here.”

Andy starts as though he’s about to walk toward Louis, fists clenched, and Louis rises slightly from his seat but jesy places a hand on andy’s arm and gently tugs him back

“let’s just go andy. There’s no seats here anyhow”

Andy sneers, but in resignation as the group exits the diner. Andy rounding out last, but not without a pointed look toward liam saying “see, this is what I’m talking about. This is why you’re doing it liam”

Liam breaks the eye contacts, and can’t help feeling guilty for two reasons. The first being his thought that Louis wouldn’t have said anything if he didn’t feel like liam was uncomfortable and the second because he feels like he’s betraying his old friendswhen he lets himself enjoy the company of his new group. 

\\\\\

The rest of the night at the diner is pretty uneventful, everyone eats their food and the mood lightens when niall starts a mini food fight with Louis that gets the whole table laughing. Liam keeps looking at zayn though, who’s laughing along with niall but his smile is a little tight and doesn’t reach his eyes. 

After the group pays and tumbles out the door into the chilly September air, they head toward niall and louis’ cars. 

“C’mon harry, I’ll drop you and liam off after zayn’s yeah?”

Harry looks at liam and shrugs, starting to walk to niall’s car with zayn trailing him. 

Liam doesn’t know why he does it but before zayn gets too far he grabs his wrist and tugs lightly. Zayn turns to him, brow raised in confusion and liam blushes before asking  
“wanna walk home with me instead?”

Zayn seems to be battling with himself as liam waits expectantly. 

“please? We can give the lovebirds some time along” he grins as zayn looks to where niall has harry pressed up against the side of his convertible. 

“yeah, ok” zayn rolls his eyes and smiles but nods his head to liam “guys” he clears his throat “guys!”

Niall and harry quickly pull apart, harry running a hand through his curls, embarrassed. 

“Liam and I are just gonna walk home, you go ahead and take Haz. No loss of innocence tonight though Ni” Zayn teases as harry snorts and mumbles “what innocence?” under his  
breath. Niall just tosses his head back in a cackle and makes his way around to the driver’s side while Harry climbs in over the door.

Louis and El yell their goodbyes as they peel out of the parking lot, followed by Niall and Harry. Liam still hasn’t let go of Zayn’s wrist but his hand falls away when Zayn starts toward the sidewalk. Liam is quick to follow and his stomach flutters a but when Zayn slows his pace to fall into step with Liam. 

The nice thing about their town, in Liam’s opinion, is that everything is literally within walking distance of everything else. The school, their diner, and although they’ve never been friends before this year, he knows that Zayn’s house is only two block away from the diner and then two more away from his own. 

They’re quiet most of the walk back. Just the breeze rustling the leaves and the occasional cheer of congratulations from a passing car until zayn clears his throat, only a few houses away from his home now, throwing a side glance at liam. 

“Soo…” zayn breathes, drawing out the o “why’d you wanna walk?”

And Liam isn’t sure what he’s doing but before he knows it he’s spewing out the truth. 

“I-I don’t know. You just seemed quiet at the diner and I guess I wanted to make sure everything was alright.” He sighs “also, Haz sorta makes me uncomfortable with all his PDA”  
Zayn chuckles at that, nodding in agreement

“Yeah, I’m fine Liam. You don’t need to worry about me”

Easier said than done Liam thinks while he rolls his eyes and then suddenly Zayn stops, causing liam to stop as well and begin to panic. thinking he’s accidentally spoken the words in his head aloud. 

“Umm. Is something wrong?” 

Zayn smiles again, tightly like before, and jerks his hear toward the house set slightly back from the road “Nah, s’just this is my house”

“Oh. Oh right. Well” liam brings his hand to rub the back of his neck, still feeling as though zayn is a little upset “G’night then Zayn”

“Night Liam” Zayn gives a crooked wave of his fingers before turning towards his home. 

Before he gets too far though, Liam feels the need to clear things up from earlier. The last thing he wants is Zayn upset with his, although he isn’t sure why exactly.

“Look” he calls out “about earlier, what Harry said—“ 

Zayn stops to look at him, a little confused

“—about Sophia, I mean. He sorta made it sound like we were together you know…before and. Well we weren’t ever. They’d always joke about it but we were never more than friends” he finishes, shaking his head free from the last of his nerves

Zayn’ still just looking at him so Liam takes this as his cue to go “I guess. I guess I just wanted you to know that”

He starts to continue walking home but before he can Zayn breaks out into a grin, a real one, and starts walking up to him. And Liam. Liam is just frozen on the spot because he thinks Zayn might be coming to kiss him and he didn’t know how much he wanted that until now. 

Zayn stops right in front of him, looking up into his eyes and says “good. I’m glad” and then lifts up a bit to peck Liam’s left cheek before walking back to his house, still facing Liam. Who, at the moment, is just standing there still trying to process what had just happened. He feels heat rise to his cheeks as Zayn walks through his front door, calling out “thanks for walking me home, leeyum”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's all i had written but here are the rest of the plot notes i had until this was trashed.
> 
> -They fall in love, lots of firsts, walks zayn home, their first kiss is up against the brick wall of zayn’s house, liam sneaks through zayn’s window, bj’s ensue
> 
> -Have sex for the first time(zayn’s first time with a guy), I love you’s, etc. zayn wakes up, liam’s gone, Sophia sees him sneaking out of zayn’s window in the early am. 
> 
> -Walks into school with liam, meet up at front door, andy corners them at the lockers, have andy throw him his leather jacket back . “Sophia tells me you guys are pretty loved up—nows the time li” zayn: “time for what”
> 
> Li: nothing zayn, nothing let’s go  
> Andy: are you not gonna do it  
> Z: do what  
> Li: nothing zee, let’s go *grabs wrist*  
> A: *growls* spills everything, dared to date you, fuck up your little group, dump your higher than thou ass. 
> 
> -When niall finds out about bet: “we took you in man. We welcomed you with open arms and you go and do this?” niall says unnervingly calm “do you know how in love with you he is? Do you have any idea? I’ve known him my entire life liam, and I’ve never seen him act the way he does with you, you broke his heart and for what?” liam opens his mouth to answer but niall just shakes his head and sighs “just go man, you’re not welcome here anymore” harry’s glaring, Louis’ being held back by Eleanor. 
> 
> -Zayn finds liam’s leather jacket on his bed with a note that says “I’m sorry. I love you”
> 
> -After zayn finds the jacket on his bed the rest of the week goes on, liam tries to talk to him but zayn’s surrounded by people, won’t even look at him, 
> 
> -Zayn goes home, li snuck in, sitting on his bed, confessions: liam’s in love with zayn, he thought they were stuck up but he was wrong, he didn’t even think about the bet. was waiting for the right time to explain it to andy so he would let it go. 
> 
> -Zayn doesn’t want to hear any of it
> 
> -Liam tries to prove to him over the next month that he really does love zayn, talks to niall 
> 
> -Resolution (??) zayn leaves for college
> 
> -Ends with liam choosing zayn and his friends, harry. Maybe andy sees how in love he is with zayn, andy talks with zayn on liam’s behalf
> 
> -Zayn leaves for college wearing liam’s leather jacket and they go together?


	6. Landlord AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Zayn/Liam

au where liam’s gran rents out a house in this little tiny town where she lives and she’s always talking to liam about the guy who rents from her, how he’s beautiful but seems lonely. one day she passes away so liam is forced to leave london and go to this town to get everything situated. and his gran’s left him as the landlord of the lil house she rents so he goes to talk to the renter to tell him he’ll have to move or something bc liam isn’t gonna keep the property but then zayn answers the door and liam’s world stops bc his gran was right he is beautiful. and so he stays in the town for a little while (few months) and hangs out with zayn a bit (a lot). finds out he works at this little bakery down the street from zayn’s house and everyone in the town adores him. 

he thinks zayn likes him too bc he’ll blush when liam compliments him or his baking and liam’ll take him out to the movies or stop by the bakery or drop by his house with takeaway where they’ll sit and talk for hours and one day in the winter he’s walking zayn home from the bakery and it’s snowing real lightly, liam kisses him on his doorstep and zayn kisses back for like half a second but then pulls back and rushes inside.

liam’s embarrassed, obviously, but gets more hurt than anything when zayn starts avoiding him after that, won’t answer the door, stays in the back of the kitchen when he goes into the bakery, so liam waits for him after one night and apologizes. zayn smiles and shakes his head, cupping liam’s jaw softly saying "i’m sorry liam, i just can’t" and then walks into his house

soon after liam corners one of the old ladies who works with zayn at the bakery and asks what zayn’s story is bc he still won’t tell him and won’t answer his calls and the lady tells him that zayn and his husband moved here five years ago and opened this bakery but that during their first year of marriage his husband, named harry, had gotten cancer and passed away and zayn wanted to sell the bakery but liam’s gran convinced him not to 

so liam goes to zayn’s house and uses his key (probably not legal but whatever, liam doesn’t care) and talks to him, tells him he knows about harry and zayn gets really angry with him and says “you don’t know anything about harry, get the fuck out” and shoves liam out the front door while liam is rushing apologies out of his mouth bc he always says the wrong thing, but ends up getting the door slammed in his face. 

later that night liam is eating a cranberry scone that he bought at zayn’s bakery and watching some stupid tv show when he hears a knock at the door and it’s zayn with a bag of something delicious and an apology on his lips 

and then idk they talk it out and slow burn and cute dates and soft kisses and cuddles and then sex and zayn letting himself fall


	7. a heavy leaf to turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: ot5, subtle Zayn/Liam

He's aching, nervous almost. Feeling like there's something missing, needing to be replaced. He  
knows what it is, happens every time. He'd think he'd be used to it by now, spend just about eight  
consecutive months with them and then four months with short texts or calls every once in a  
while. He shouldn't still have this feeling in his bones, this separation anxiety, as if he'd actually  
admit that.

\\\

He sees Harry first. Walking through the building he sees his long lean frame draped in a  
sweatshirt, his own sweatshirt to be exact, head topped off in an old ratty grey beanie.

"...Haz"

Harry spins from dicking around on his phone, eyes lighting up when they land on him.

"Zayner" he drawls out, walking toward him to bump his knuckles against Zayn's. He lifts a hand  
to tug at Zayn's earlobe. "You cut off your luscious locks, who'm I gonna get to practice on  
now?" he grins

"Still got a bit left on top for you"

Harry laughs, loud and happy, and Zayn can feel the pit in his stomach lessen, the empty feeling  
rescinding back.

Zayn drops his duffle on the floor "Where're the lads?"

"Louis and Ni, are around the corner. Fuck knows where Liam's at" Harry answers, turning back  
to his phone.

Zayn hums in response, ruffling Harry's hair before walking toward the other room "missed you"  
Harry grins up from his screen "missed you too"

\\\

He still has a buzzing in his head, Harry's made it better but things still quite aren't whole.

Zayn hears him before he sees him

"Oi, bloody hell Niall, no biting!"

He hears Niall's manic laugh following directly after, "right Tommo, like you've never bitten me  
before"

Zayn rounds the last bit of the hall to see Niall straddling Louis, Louis reaching for a nipple to  
pinch and gain the upper hand in their wrestling match.

"Still as mature as ever I see" he says, and grins with his tongue between his teeth as two heads  
snap toward him.

"ZAYN!" Niall yells as he hops up, wobbling a bit on his knee, before plowing towards Zayn.

And just like that he feels his ribs slot into place, his body almost whole and stable as the blonde  
wraps his arms around him.

"Missed ya, y'wanker. Never did call me back on y'birtday."

Zayn squeezes him a little tighter "Sorry, Ni. Missed you more"

"Bloody idiots" he hears as Niall pulls away, replaced with a swift slap to his stomach and a twist  
to his nipple.

His body automatically reacts, reaching up to smack a hand across the back of Louis' head.

Pinching the back of his neck, pulling him into a half-hug, half-scuffle. Both boys giggling, trying  
to catch their breath.

The buzzing in his head is gone. Replaced with "god Malik, your hair looks bloody stupid" but

Zayn hears "reunited and it feels so good" hummed under Niall's breath. Louis shoots a glare in  
Niall's direction, reaching up to tug on Zayn's small bun.

His whole body is thrumming. Energy running through him, Haz joining Niall on the floor, Louis  
piling on top and Zayn's almost done. He's almost full again, just one spot missing, floating right  
in his chest.

\\\

He hears footsteps coming from the opposite direction, gaining in volume as Mark and Liam make  
their way into the room. Mark rattling off some workout regime and info about protein shakes  
while Liam nods enthusiastically. Zayn smothers a laugh at how genuine Liam's being when Liam  
looks up at him, grin breaking on his face, stumbling over to him and sweeping him up in a  
crushing hug.

"Zaynie"

And there it is. The last piece, the hole in his chest, right where his heart is, filling back up. Every  
single inch of him finally back in place.

He brings his hand up gripping the back of Liam's head, squeezing lightly. Liam leans back,  
running his hands along the buzzed sides of Zayn's head.

"Love it, s'very, I dunno, you"

Zayn barks out a laugh, shoving him away

"Thanks, mate."

He's still laughing when Louis says "alright boys, let's get to it then."

He watches Liam plop down next to Louis, a spot left for Zayn in between him and Niall.

He sits, grinning at Harry from his spot. Watching his boys chat about lineups and thumping each  
other on the back of the head.

He feels whole again and there's absolutely no other place he'd rather be.


	8. running down to the riptide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Zayn/Liam

Zayn's waiting, albeit patiently, for the bartender to hand him their drinks. He's picking up their  
usuals while Liam tries to find a booth. After what seems like forever, the bartender hands over

Liam's gin and tonic and Zayn's jack and coke. He politely thanks him, hands over his credit card  
so he can leave the tab open, and scans the room for Liam. He finds him in the back of the bar,  
having secured them a small booth, talking to someone. And they've only been dating for about a  
month now but he can tell that Liam's uncomfortable.

He walks over slowly, trying to assess the situation on the way. When he gets close enough he  
hears Liam doing his awkward chuckle. Zayn automatically wants to comfort him so he sets the  
drinks down on the table, moving to wrap an arm around Liam's waist.

"Got us our drinks babe--"

Liam coughs loudly, over the last of Zayn words and not-so-subtly squirms away from Zayn's  
embrace.

"Uhh Zayn" Liam clears his throat again "This is Andy, an old schoolmate of mine." He nods  
towards the tall man across from him. "Andy, this is my mate Zayn." And the fact that Liam  
heavily emphasizes the word mate does not slip past Zayn unnoticed, especially paired with the  
pleading look Liam shoots him.

Zayn's stomach sinks.

"Hi-hi" he chokes out "It's nice to meet you" shaking Andy's hand.

He curls into himself, feeling utterly humiliated. He knew he was Liam's first relationship with a  
man and he knew that there would be bumps but he never never thought Liam would be ashamed  
of him.

Zayn just nods along in the conversation, not really contributing anything, until Andy's girlfriend  
comes up to them and says it's time to go.

"It was great catching up Payno!" he turns to Zayn "Nice meeting you, man."

Zayn gives him a short smile and nod and watches him walk away. Liam lets out a deep sigh  
reaching for his gin and gulping half of it in one go. He doesn't acknowledge what just happened,  
just looks at Zayn, runs his hand down his face, and then tugs him to the makeshift dance floor.

Liam tries his very best to distract Zayn from the growing pit in his stomach but Liam's hands  
running all over him are just making Zayn feel dirty. He pries Liam's hand off of his hips, turning  
toward him.

"I'm not feeling very well. I wanna go home."

Liam looks at him, a little confused but just nods his head in resignation while Zayn walks to the  
bar to close his tab.

\\\\\

The taxi ride back is, in a word, uncomfortable. Liam tries to hold Zayn's hand, rub soothing  
circles into it but all Zayn can picture is the look of pure terror in Liam's eyes when he'd walked  
up to him and Andy.

Liam, being the oblivious gentleman he is, walks Zayn to his door even to Zayn's protests.

"I hope you feel better" he says with a small smile and leans in to kiss Zayn. He gets his cheek  
though and pulls back affronted. "What's-what's wrong?"

And Zayn has to laugh at that "What's wrong? What's wrong?! Oh, I don't know Liam maybe it's  
the fact that you completely blew me off in front of that Andy guy!" Zayn doesn't mean to yell but  
it comes out a little harsh and when he looks up he can see the hurt in Liam's eyes.

"Zayn, baby, please--"

"No, you know what Liam?" Zayn interrupts "I think-I think maybe you should just take some  
time"

"Some time?"

"Yeah, time. To just figure out what you want." Zayn says "What you really really want." And  
Zayn's begging that Liam will say "you" right then and there but he's just staring at Zayn, mouth  
open in disbelief.

"Are you. Are you breaking up with me?" Liam wonders quietly.

"No. I'm not. I just--I just want someone who wants me. Who's not ashamed of me." Zayn sighs

"Just think about it Liam. Okay?"

Zayn takes one more glance at Liam, who looks like he's just been rammed by a truck, and then  
gets out his keys and walks into his flat.

\\\\\

Two hours later Zayn climbs into bed, in his comfiest sweats and singlet, refusing to rub at his redrimmed  
eyes any longer. He's just flipped out the light when his phone vibrates.

**Liam 12:36 am: I'm not going to hurt you  
Liam 12:36 am: I want to show you off, I want to tell people about you, bring you around  
my family, do whatever with  
Liam 12:36 am: I can't even think straight  
Liam 12:36 am: And I know I want you**

Zayn stares at his phone for a moment, feeling the tears building up again. He honestly doesn't  
have the strength to deal with this right now so he just sighs and turns off his phone.


	9. his latest flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Zayn/Liam

An out of body experience. At least Zayn thinks that’s what they’re called. And he’s 99.9% positive he’s having one right now because he can’t possibly believe that this guy sitting across from him, drinking a jack and coke, is real. His bushy eyebrows, facial hair, and bulky stature should be intimidating but they’re offset by his crinkly eyed smile and the sweetest laugh Zayn’s ever heard. 

He doesn’t know how he’s acting so calm, cool, and collected so far, but he tells the guy, Liam to be exact, that he’ll be right back with more drinks for them but as soon as he reaches the bar he rubs his palms down the front of his jeans to dry them off. 

He shakily asks the bartender for two more and then takes a couple deep breaths to slow his heart down. He whips out his phone, brings up a group message with his two best mates, and types out think _i might have met someone lads, first round’s on me tomorrow when Andy gets in_

he gets two almost instantaneous responses

Louis: _cheers mate_

Andy: _sounds ace, maybe we can double? can’t wait for you to meet muh lad :)_

Zayn grins and replies, rolling his eyes. _getting a bit ahead of yourself there bro. but can’t wait to meet your boy…and to see you too._

He shoves his phone back in his pocket before Andy can reply and throws a few pounds on the bartop, taking the drinks from the bartender and walking back to Liam. 

Liam’s putting his own phone back in his pocket as Zayn sits back down. They get lost in their conversation again, ranging from Marvel to favorite foods to anything and everything. Only stopping at future kids names because the lights flicker on as last call rings out. Liam looks over at the bar, sad lines gracing his face and Zayn absolutely hates it. He squeezes Liam’s hand, resting over top of his own for the last half of their talk, directing Liam’s attention back to Zayn.

“Should probably head out, yeah?”

Liam frowns a bit but nods, grabbing his jacket and following Zayn out onto the street. They shuffle a bit awkwardly before Zayn spurts out “Could I like-could I get your number, maybe?”

He looks up from his shoes to find Liam staring at him, almost regretfully before nodding and passing his phone over. Zayn does the same and they hand them back, fingertips brushing, as soon as they’re done.

Liam’s rubbing the back of his neck and mumbles “I should get home, got a friend coming up tomorrow.”

Zayn nods, understanding but still a little sad the night has to end. He looks up at Liam who looks just as sad as Zayn feels and before he knows what he’s doing he’s leaning in, pressing his lips softly to Liam’s. 

He doesn’t really give Liam any time to react and he’s pulling back before he oversteps his boundaries. He brushes his nose lightly against Liam’s and whispers “Call me, Liam. Please?” 

He grins up at him, backing away slowly enough to watch Liam’s eyes flutter open and fingers rise to touch his lips somewhat reverently. Zayn turns and smiles to himself because he can feel it in his bones. Liam is someone special. 

He hops on the tube and gets off at his stop, practically skipping with joy to his and Louis’ flat. And he sing-songs his greeting when he walks in his front door. 

“Well someone’s in a good mood. Have a quickie in the loo, did ya?”

Zayn gives Louis a good-natured shove as he walks into his room. “Shut up Lou, not even your arsehole-self can bring me down.”

Zayn falls into bed that night, phone lighting up on his stand just as he’s about to fall asleep.

Liam Payne (aka Batman): I’m really glad I met you Zayn.

Zayn smothers his smile into a pillow, rolling his eyes at the way Liam put his name into his phone before he sends back:

I’m really glad I met you too Liam :) :) :)

He waits up a bit for a reply but falls asleep before he gets one. 

–

He wakes up to a heavy weight resting on his entire body. And soon that heavy weight starts jumping up and down. 

“Get up you wanker! Your best mate traveled all the way to see you and you’re still in bed when I get here?! Absolute fucker”

Andy’s laugh negates all the insults and Zayn can’t even find it in himself to be mad because it’s been far too long since he’s heard that laugh in person. He somehow rolls his body so that his arms are wrapped around Andy in a hug. They grin at each other until Andy crawls off the bed and pulls Zayn with him, not letting him throw on a shirt with his joggers or take a piss. A fact that Zayn complains about.

“C’mon mate, they’re waiting out there and Louis is a lot to handle by yourself. Don’t wanna leave him hanging.”

So Zayn lets himself be dragged through his own apartment, into the kitchen where Louis is sitting talking to someone. 

That someone turns around when he hears the duo enter and Zayn’s jaw is on the floor.

“Zayn, mate. This is my boyfriend Liam! Liam, this is my best mate Zayn.”

Liam’s looking at him with this sorrowful look on his face, taking his hand and shaking it before he says “S’nice to meet you.” Eyes pleading with Zayn.

Zayn shakes himself and nods, not entirely sure how he’s not crying but he gets out a “S’nice to meet you too.”

And Zayn thinks this must be a record. Two out of body experiences in 24 hours but, unlike the first one, this one sucks. This one–this one is breaking his heart.


	10. lifeguard AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Zayn/Liam
> 
> prompt: you’re the hot lifeguard at the pool and I pretend to drown so you can “save me” and give me mouth to mouth but it sort of backfires because your boss realized I was faking it and now I’m banned from the pool for life but at least you walked me out and gave me your number

His cheeks are flaming. Cherry red. Liam can feel the heat coming off of them. 

He’s being discreetly escorted out by a petite brunette, her mouth pursed so tight Liam’s a little worried for her. 

He knows he should be embarrassed, and he is, believe him, he is. But he can’t regret the whole thing completely. His lips were just so much softer than he’d imagined, and when his hands were gripping his waist, it’d just felt like they were made to be there. 

A shout interrupts his train of thought, as the very man he’d hoped to avoid (or marry) for the rest of his life comes up on his right, slightly out of breath. 

“Brie! Brie wait!” 

Liam keeps his head down, as the girl, Brie apparently, she didn’t really mention her name when she was screaming at him a minute ago, turns to face the younger lifeguard. 

“Umm, I’ll walk him out.” Liam’s head snaps up toward him. “I-If that’s alright I mean” he stutters out, locking eyes with Liam. 

Brie looks over at him, then stomps to Zayn, whispering fiercely. No doubt repeating what she’d told Liam. 

_Completely irresponsible. What if you’d both gotten hurt! He’s one of our best lifeguards and yes, we know he’s attractive, but he’s working. He’s not here for you to make a perverted, unwelcome pass at._

But the thing is, Liam could swear that Zayn had been making eyes at him all afternoon. And Liam’s shy, and maybe a little bit dramatic, but the idea had sounded good to him at the time. 

So he’d walked across to Zayn’s side of the pool and he’d fallen in. It’s not his fault if his 10 years of swim lessons didn’t kick in and his arms had flailed around in terror. 

Of course Zayn jumped in, wrapping his arms around Liam’s body, dragging him out. 

Liam stayed as still as possible, no movement, no breathing. 

So Zayn had leaned down, very professional of course, and placed his lips on Liam’s. Giving little puffs of air. And Liam couldn’t help it, by the third time he just had to slowly bring his hand up. Carding it through Zayn’s wet hair, raising his torso up slightly, and softly kissing him.

He could feel Zayn freeze, feel the moment he realized Liam was okay. But here’s the problem Liam has with Brie’s tirade. Just before Zayn was yanked off of him and Liam was silently tugged to the office, he felt Zayn kiss back. His tongue gently flicking at Liam’s lips. 

And when Brie pulled him off he was wide-eyed, hand flying up to his mouth. Raising to his feet and surrounded by other lifeguards while Liam was hauled away. 

Zayn’s eyes keep flickering to him now, almost a small smile threatening to break his lips as Brie goes on and on. 

“That’s fine” he says “I’ll make sure I tell him”

Brie scoffs, looks back once at Liam to roll her eyes, and then stomps away.

As soon as she’s out of ear shot Zayn says “Sorry about her, she can be a bit rude at times”

Liam’s eyes crinkle, warm with the unexpected kindness from Zayn. “S’alright, she’s just doing her job”

They continue walking, not too far from the exit now. Zayn’s rubbing the back of his neck, looking particularly uncomfortable. “Umm, Brie said, well, you’re not really allowed to come back to the pool.”

Liam’s turns sharply to look at him, he’s never been banned from anything in his life, it makes him feel badass, if he’s being honest. “Oh, uh yeah, alright”

“M’sorry-” Zayn starts and Liam has to laugh because he’s the one that should be apologizing. 

“No-no, I’m sorry. That was absolutely rude of me, I don’t even know you and I fake-drowned just so, I don’t know, I could meet you. S’pathetic”

They’ve reached the gates now and Zayn’s just staring at him

“I-I actually thought it was a little bit cute.” 

Liam looks up at him now, locking eyes as he notices the deep blush covering Zayn’s cheeks, or maybe that’s just sunburn. Whatever it is, Zayn’s offering out his hand, a little slip of paper in it for Liam to take. 

“So you’re not allowed back here but I would like it very much if you gave me a ring sometime” 

Liam reaches forward, grabbing the paper, fingers brushing, as he just nods incoherently. “Yeah-yeah, sure I can do that. I’d love that” he says, walking backwards out of the gates. 

“Good” Zayn smiles

“Great” Liam smiles back

“Call me”

“I definitely, definitely will” 

And he does.

-

And then they get married, have nine kids, and buy Vincent’s Drug Store (surprisingly similar to The Sandlot really)

:)


	11. you're too sexy beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Zayn/Liam
> 
> Prompt: Oooo! Jealous liam! Id love a fic where zayns is getting hit on all the time and liam just stews and gets possessive and then fucks zayn

Today is not Liam’s day. He woke up to an empty bed, his boyfriend already gone for work. Then his water heater hadn’t worked, he’d burned his beans and his toast. And he couldn’t find his gym shoes, so he had to use his gross old ones that didn’t even fit right. 

He’s grumpy but he’s on his way to meet up with Zayn when he steps into a huge mud puddle, effectively soaking his shoes and splashing the backs of his calves with the brown goo. He stops, runs his hands down his face and fights the urge to scream. 

Everything is gonna be okay. He’s gonna pick up Zayn, they’ll go get food, then they’ll head home and Zayn will cuddle him and they can watch Batman. Truth be told that’s all Liam wants to do. 

He picks up his pace, just wanting to get to his boyfriend. He finally makes it to the library, walking through the doors to the desk where Zayn normally sits. He’s usually checking the books back in as people return them. But today, today, Zayn is laughing with a tall, long-haired hipster looking man who’s fingering the sleeve of Zayn’s Henley. He’s leaning on the counter, speaking lowly as Liam approaches. And this is really not what Liam needs today. 

He stomps over, making as much noise as he can so the two men’s heads snap up toward him. 

“Liam! Hi babe” Zayn says once Liam reaches him, leaning over and pecking him on the cheek. 

The other man slowly removes his hand from Zayn’s arm and stands up straight, clearing his throat. 

“Um, I better get going. Was nice seeing you Zayn” he smiles at Zayn and then sobers, nodding at Liam “See you around.”

“Bye Hazza, see you in class” 

Liam swallows a growl as he walks away, tugging Zayn forward by his shirt for a sloppy kiss. After a few seconds Zayn begins laughing, pulling back and away. He puts a few books on a cart then grabs his bag and walks around the counter to Liam. 

“How was your day love?”

Liam sighs “Better now. Missed you.” He leans in again, nipping at Zayn’s jaw, hoping to leave a small mark. 

“Cheeseball”

Liam just laughs and twines his fingers with Zayn’s. Heading to the exit but Zayn steers him over to the coffee shop connected to the building. “Just wanna grab a cuppa real quick.”

They wait in line, bumping each other lightly. Zayn going on about a project he and Harry have to work on together. They finally make it to the front of the queue and Zayn places his order with a cute, bubbly, blonde girl. She bats her eyelashes at him, giggling when he thanks her. She works on his order personally, letting the rest of the customers wait in annoyance as she pours the water and drops the bag in. 

She hands over his cup, her fingers purposefully brushing against his as she calls out a “Hope you come in again soon Zayn” and finishes with a wink. 

Liam huffs in annoyance, rolling his eyes and grabbing Zayn’s hand as soon as he’s within distance. 

They walk a bit in comfortable silence until Liam’s eyes catch on bright pink text on Zayn’s cup. 

“What is that?”

“What?” Zayn asks, turning his cup to figure out what Liam means. “Oh that, that’s just Pezza’s number. She does that every time.

Liam grabs that cup out of Zayn’s hand, reading the “Call me. xx” with her number and a swirly heart underneath. 

Zayn reaches to take the tea back but Liam holds it out of reach. “Doesn’t she know you have a boyfriend?”

Zayn gently walks his fingers up Liam’s arm until he can take the drink back before he takes a sip and says “Yeah, she’s harmless Li. Don’t worry about it.” 

Zayn gives him a soft peck on the lips before he drags him the last little way to their favorite cafe. They pick their usual table and place their usual order with a new waiter. A young guy Liam’s never seen before but he seems alright, you know, besides that fact that he keeps hitting on Zayn. 

Zayn’s oblivious though, just smiling and laughing at Dwayne. Whatever. Liam doesn’t care. He starts banging around his utensils, trying to get some of Zayn’s attention back on him. 

Dwayne shoots him a glare when Zayn’s eyes flit to Liam. “You alright there mate?”

“Just fine, thanks. M’wondering bout our food though. And don’t you have other tables to service, mate?” 

Zayn’s jaw drops open a bit as Dwayne rolls his eyes and walks away but not without running his hand over Zayn’s shoulder. 

And Liam’s had it. 

“That’s it.” He growls lowly “We’re leaving. Get up.”

“Wh-what?” Zayn stutters in disbelief 

“We’re leaving. Right now.”

Liam throws down a few pounds for their drinks before getting up and hauling Zayn with him.

He practically carries Zayn back to their flat, pinning him up against the door as soon as they’re inside. 

Liam slides up against Zayn, pressing his erection into Zayn’s back, making him moan. 

“What has gotten into you Li?”

Liam bites down on his lobe, growling in his ear. “You can’t tell me you don’t notice Zayn. Everyone. All the time. Harry. Perrie. Dwayne.” He kisses roughly down Zayn’s jaw and neck.

Yanking Zayn backward, he throws him over his shoulder and carries him into their bedroom. “M’gonna mark you up so good Zayn. Everybody’s gonna know exactly who you belong to baby. You’re mine.” 

He tosses Zayn down softly onto the bed, blanketing Zayn’s body with his own. He strips Zayn quickly, only breaking contact to grab the lube from where it lies on the floor. 

He turns Zayn over, running his lips down Zayn’s back, hot breath falling over Zayn’s rim. He licks in slowly, gently, before he starts with his fingers. Opening Zayn up faster than normal. 

“Y’ready love? Think you can take me?”

Zayn moans, nodding into the pillows he’s biting. “Please Liam.”

Liam kisses the swell of Zayn’s ass before, moving up his body. His head catching on the rim as he lubes himself up. Pushing in slowly. 

Zayn sucks him in, urging Liam until he’s fully sheathed. “C’mon Liam. Fuck me.”

Liam rumbles deep in his chest, starting a brutal rhythm. Pounding into Zayn unapologetically.

Zayn’s close and so is Liam. He reaches under himself to wrap a hand around Zayn, jerking him to the speed of his own thrusts. He buries his face into Zayn’s neck, biting down hard in a line. Around his jaw, behind his ear, the back of his neck. His hand gaining momentum as his thrusts get reckless. 

“Come on love. Come for me.” He bites down one more time, right above Zayn’s fantail tattoo and that does it. Zayn comes in ribbons on the mattress, spilling over Liam’s hand.

Liam has a few more thrusts until he’s coming too. Filling Zayn up with his spunk. He rides it out, shuddering on top of his boyfriend. He pulls out as he’s softening and rolls Zayn over to kiss him. 

“Can we please shower, order some takeaway and watch Batman tonight? Please. I’ve had such a rough day.” He kisses Zayn’s forehead and sighs.

Zayn looks up at him, wide eyes concerned. “Course Li. Love you” he says as he lifts up for one more kiss. “Yours” 

Liam kisses back, snuggling in a little deeper before they both have to get up. “Mine.”


	12. timestamp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Zayn/Liam
> 
> smutty timestamp from the [pink matter](http://archiveofourown.org/series/230348) universe

she feels zayn’s small hands squeeze her waist before she’s forcefully bent over her bathroom counter. her hands coming up to support her, one gripping the sink, the other slipping on the mirror, still steamy from her shower.

her towel is pulled away quickly before she feels slick lips trailing down her spine.

“so soft baby, smell so good” zayn whispers, kneeling on the floor

liam bites her lip to stifle a moan when she feels hot breath over her backside, teeth sinking in to bite at both cheeks.

she yelps once, when zayn nips a little harder, then she feels her cheeks being pulled apart.

a finger slowly tracing her rim, teasing until it’s finally replaced with zayn’s hot wet tongue.

it rolls around the puckered muscle, zayn flattening her tongue against it.

“zayn, zayn please.” liam begs

“okay baby, s’okay” zayn mumbles against her skin and then points her tongue and slowly fucks into liam. 

zayn groans into her, moaning and she pulls her tongue back into her mouth.

“god damn liam, so good” 

liam feels her cheeks heat up gripping both hands onto the sink now, before she starts sliding one toward her clit. she starts in slow circles, putting just enough pressure on it to get a bit of relief.

zayn’s tongue is fucking in and out faster now and liam can feel one of zayn’s fingers just around the rim, threatening to push in alongside her tongue.

zayn pulls back a moment, liam moaning at the loss “tell me love, tell me it’s alright. tell me you want it”

it’s like liam can’t get the words out fast enough, spilling out of her mouth, almost non-understandable “yes zayn. yes. i want it”

zayn pushes in her index finger, slick with her saliva. zayn fucks her finger out faster and faster, her other hand grabbing at liam’s ass.

liam’s working her clit faster now and she can feel the heat burning through her, rapidly pushing her closer to her orgasm.

she’s almost there when zayn pulls back like she’s been burned

“wha-what?” liam starts but zayn is quickly moving her body on the ground so she’s sitting. her back against the cabinets, face directly between liam’s legs. 

“god li, you taste so good but i can-i just need to taste you here” zayn flicks out her tongue. running it through liam’s lips, gathering up her slick and tasting it. 

liam moans, dropping her head onto her arm, biting her wrist.

“you’re so wet for it darling.” zayn mumbles, licking at her clit this time “so wet f’r me”

zayn brings both of her hands to liam’s ass and pulls her down onto her face, trying to guide liam into a rhythm.

liam’s head is reeling though, too much pleasure coursing through her to realize what zayn wants.

zayn pulls back again, licking her lips, jaw dripping “grind on my face baby” she squeezes liam again “want you to. please”

and liam just loves when zayn begs for her so she gathers herself and swivels her hips down onto zayn’s face. zayn’s tongue sucking at her clit. steadily, not letting up, not stopping.

liam can feel her muscles pulsing, her clit throbbing. knees shaking liam feels her orgasm hit her, crying out as her entire body shakes “zayn. fuck. fuck.”

the aftershocks work through liam and then she pushes up and slides down to the floor to sit next to her girlfriend, who’s still wiping her jaw.

liam leans over to lick her, tasting herself when she licks into zayn’s mouth.

“fuck, babe. you’re the best”

zayn grins at her, still licking her lips, and winks “i know”


	13. fashion week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Zayn/Harry
> 
> i’ve been thinking a lot lately about harry and zayn meeting up at a fashion event sometime in the future and this is what happened.

they lock eyes across the room, zayn giving a short nod and harry crooking his fingers back. 

zayn’s thinking about going over when harry turns his back, latching onto a passerby and heading in the opposite direction of zayn. 

later on in the evening zayn goes to the bathroom and when he’s washing his hands he hears the door open and looks over to see harry. fiddling with his rings and clicking his heels while he’s leaning against the wall. 

“hey”

harry looks up at him then but doesn’t respond.

“hazza” zayn tries again.

a pained look flashes across harry’s face but he still doesn’t say anything

zayn huffs out a breath, drying his hands before heading towards the door. 

“whatever…” he reaches for the handle when harry’s hand grips his wrist tightly. he looks up, trying to read him before harry’s spinning them, pressing zayn against the wall.

harry’s breathing harshly, forehead pressed heavily against zayn’s. his hair is soft, curling around his face. 

zayn’s breathing harshly too, trying to calm his lungs when harry presses his face into zayn’s neck.

they just stand there for awhile. harry’s hands gripping tightly onto zayn’s hips. zayn’s wrapped around harry’s back. both of them just breathing one another in. 

it feels like they stand there for hours before he feels lips moving against his neck. just light, soft presses into his skin. 

harry takes his time, kissing up his neck, over his jaw, to the corner of zayn’s mouth. 

he stops then, looking into zayn’s eyes. 

waiting. waiting. waiting.

until he can’t wait anymore. he pushes his lips to zayn’s. tasting him again for the first time in what seems like forever. 

zayn doesn’t respond with his lips. only grips harry’s back a little tighter. 

harry’s pulling back then dipping back in. again and again. 

trying to open zayn’s mouth with his tongue. when he does, zayn whimpers and finally starts kissing him back. zayn wraps his leg around harry’s calf, pulling him closer. 

harry growls low in his throat. zayn feels like harry’s trying to meld their bodies together with how closely he’s pressing into him. his hands are on zayn’s cheeks now, moving zayn’s head which way he needs it. 

his tongue is rubbing the roof of his mouth, behind his teeth. he tastes the same, zayn thinks. earthy, natural, and just a little sweet. just harry.

he wonders if harry’s thinking the same thing. that he tastes the same. like smoke, whiskey, and that overpowering flavor of zayn that’s all his own.

he hopes so. 

he hadn’t realized how much he missed this. the feel of harry’s shoulders, his ass. the way his hips grind into zayn’s when he gets excited, even though he doesn’t even realize it. the small noises harry lets out as zayn bites down on his bottom lip. 

the way harry’s hair gets tangled in zayn’s fingers, how harry automatically finds that spot on zayn’s collarbone that can make him tremble, even after all this time. 

he rolls his hips up into harry, letting him feel him, when harry pulls away. braces his hands next to zayn’s head on the wall, hanging his head onto zayn’s shoulder. 

they each catch their breath. reveling in the heat of their bodies. 

when harry finally looks up, his eyes are red. wet-rimmed and zayn reaches for him but stops when harry flinches. 

harry moves his hands back to zayn’s cheeks once more and pulls him in. he gives him a deep kiss, sweet but short. then he walks over to the mirrors, splashes some water on his face and tussles his hair. not sparing zayn a glance as he walks out of the bathroom. 

zayn’s still standing against the wall, panting. he rubs his face, suddenly exhausted. 

he walks back out into the party, eyes on the floor. the only thing on his mind is the way harry walked away without a word and the cigarette his fingers are twitching for.


	14. Orphanage AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Zayn/Liam

AU where zayn and Liam grow up together in an orphanage back in the 50’s or summat and they are literally inseparable. Zayns always protecting Liam. When he finds some boys beating him up he gives the other boy a bloody nose and has to clean the kitchen for a week. Liam sneaks in to help him at night tho obvi. They’re each other’s first kiss, first love, first everything. Their first time is the only night they’ve ever snuck out of the orphanage, Liam’s first night ever out of the orphanage. and zayns saved up money from being a newsie to get them a room at a small pub nearby. So Zayn turns 18 and is promptly kicked out on his ass. Working to make enough money and still trying everyday to see Liam.

Well one night he sneaks in the open window of the older boys room and Liam’s on his cot crying. Spewing about how he’s gotten adopted, how it’s unheard of bc nobody, especially in this time, adopts 16 yo boys but they did Liam. He’s talking about how he’s gonna sabotage it but Zayn shushes him. Kisses him softly and protests. Will not let him give up the one chance he has to have a better life. “Goodbye Li, I love you” and he leaves.

Fast forward to how ever many years later. Liam in a three piece, strolling by the dock with the girl he’s courting. When a bag of supplies nearly knocks them out and a man rushes up apologizing profusely. Picking up the bag and heaving it over his shoulder, adjusting his cap, and smearing dirt on his face. He’s waking away when “Zayn? My god Zayn is that you?” And Zayn turns, hardly recognizing Liam with his threads and obvious wealth. He’s taking in the girl Liam’s with when he’s scooped up into a fierce hug and squeezed so tight. When they pull back Zayn cups Liam’s face and says “m'so proud of you li. You did good for yourself kid.”

Then he turns leaving Liam on the planks with a heavy heart and dirt smudged on his cheek.


	15. Dirty Dancing I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Zayn/Liam

Liam’s on his knees, strumming his air guitar, as he reaches forward to grab at Zayn’s hips. 

"Ah, ah, ah.“ Zayn tsks. "This is your dance space and this is my dance space” gesturing to the air around him. 

Liam slumps down onto the floor, pounding his fist into the hardwood as he pouts up at Zayn who’s dancing around the studio. 

He’s laughing when he peeks around a curtain to look at Liam. 

"Sylvia?“ Liam mouths along with the music playing in the background, spread out on the floor. 

Zayn blushes, playing along "Yes Mickey?" 

"How do you call your lover boy?” Liam asks as he crawls toward Zayn. 

Zayn gets down on his knees too, crawling slowly toward Liam. “Come ‘ere lover boy." 

"And if he doesn’t answer?" 

"Oh lover boy" 

Liam finally reaches him, fitting his hands into the grooves of Zayn’s hips. "And if he still doesn’t answer?” Liam mumbles into his lips. 

Leaning back Zayn twines his fingers through Liam’s hair and replies “I simply say baby. Oh baby.” He plants a sweet kiss onto Liam’s lips “My sweet baby, you’re the one." 

Liam blushes despite his knowledge of the lyrics and pulls Zayn back toward him. Covering his lips sweetly and softly. Zayn moans a bit, both of them zoning out on everything but each other’s mouths. 

Liam lightly nudges Zayn backwards until they’re both lying on the hard wood floor. They’re moving slowly, rolling their hips, breaths getting harder and rougher until the sound of the studio door opening jolts them back into reality.

They pull away quickly Zayn rushing to the floor length mirror and moving into a box step pose just as Andy comes into the studio. 

His eyebrows are raised slightly in surprise once he sees Zayn. "Zayn, I didn’t know you were taking lessons?” He winks, smirking and moving lazily to Zayn, sneaking a hand around his hip. “I could teach you a few things." 

Zayn moves away just as the music abruptly cuts off, both of them looking to Liam who’s standing by the stereo. He breathes deeply through his nose as he walks toward the other two. Fingers twitching to grab Zayn and pull him closer. 

"What do you want Andy?” he sighs. 

Andy glares at him, rolling his eyes and speaking slowly, as if that’s the only way Liam will understand. “I just wanted to talk about the end of the summer dance but if you don’t have the time Liam-." 

Zayn clears his throat, disrupting the tension and what was sure to be Liam’s less than polite reply. "I should go then. You guys obviously have things to talk about.” he gives a small smile. 

Andy winks at Zayn while he gathers his things and walks to the door. “Maybe we can do dinner later Zayn? I can show you some of my moves." 

Zayn nods, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "Yeah maybe." 

He looks at the floor, then up through his eyelashes to Liam. "See you later Liam." 

Liam nods, mouth a straight line. "Goodbye Zayn. Nice work today.” And he honestly can’t help the smirk that makes it’s way across his lips when he speaks. 

Zayn’s mouth also twitches looking at Andy once more before back to Liam. Nodding quickly, blush rising on his cheeks before he exits the room leaving Liam staring after him.


	16. Dirty Dancing II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Zayn/Liam

Zayn takes in a deep breath. He’s not exactly sure how he got here. One minute he’s taking a nice walk around the grounds after dinner. And the next, Niall’s shoving a watermelon in his arms along with a “follow me, mate”. So now he’s standing awkwardly next to Niall, switching his weight from foot to foot while he watches the dance instructors showing off in the middle of the dance floor. 

Honestly he’s a little shocked, he’s never been inside the employee clubhouse before but what’s really crazy is the way the people move. Especially the dance instructors, those two people are so in sync with one another. The way the curly haired one moves around the muscly one is almost dreamlike. They know what the other one is going to do before it even happens and the way their hands run all over each other makes it look sexual. More sexual than Zayn’s ever seen anyone act in public. 

He’s jolted from his thoughts when Niall leans over and says “They’re somethin’ huh?” nodding toward the floor.

“Yeah. Amazing.” Zayn agrees. 

“You’d think they were together right? But they’re just best friends, since birth. Been dancing together nearly as long really.” 

Zayn looks over at Niall, not fully believing him but the giant grin on his face makes Zayn think he must be trustworthy. Niall’s shoved to the side suddenly and when Zayn turns to see why he’s just about nose-to-nose with muscles. 

His eyebrow quirks up and he speaks to Niall but doesn’t take his eyes off of Zayn. “Who’s this?” 

Niall grins again, throwing an arm around the man’s shoulders. “This, is Zayn. He’s a guest at the hotel, helped me out a little bit.”

Zayn nods, adding “I carried a watermelon.” And jesus, could he sound more stupid. “I, um, I’ve never.” he stammers “You’re a great dancer.” And Zayn hates how it comes out slightly breathless. 

A smirk crosses the man’s lips. “Yeah? M’Liam.” he sticks out a hand for Zayn to shake. As soon as they connect Liam’s pulling him out to the floor as Love Man comes on. 

Zayn’s frantically looking around, heart pounding, and he’s shaking his head, spitting out “no’s” like it’s his job.

Liam knocks his head back laughing, tugging Zayn closer to his body. Wrapping his arms around Zayn so they’re pressed against each other. “C’mon kid. You’ll be fine.”

Liam takes Zayn’s arms and sets them on his shoulders. “No, no. You don’t understand. I-I can’t do what you do.”

Liam raises a brow, questioning. 

“The way you guys–dance. It’s-I just can’t do that.” Zayn blushes.

Liam rolls his eyes and grabs onto Zayn’s hips, starting to move them in the same direction as his own. Zayn tries to move his body the right way but he’s pretty sure he ends up looking like an ostrich or something. 

Liam grabs his hips again tighter, moving them together to the beat of the song. Zayn starts to roll his hips a little, moving together with Liam, who’s now smiling and slightly adorable. 

“Good, that’s good.” Liam encourages, smiling.

Zayn sucks in a deep breath when Liam switches and starts grinding against him instead of with. Their bodies rubbing together, creating heat and friction that Zayn hasn’t felt with anyone before.

Liam wraps Zayn’s arms around his neck, pulling him in and placing a thigh between Zayn’s legs as he circles his hips intently. 

A cheshire cat grin crosses Liam’s face as Zayn throws his head back and laughs, rolling his hips even faster. As the song is ending Zayn spins around, moving to the beat on his own. He’s never felt so free and to be honest a little raunchy. It’s exhilarating acting like that when other people can see you.

He’s smiling from ear to ear when the song ends and he turns around to thank Liam for the dance or talk to him some more or just something but when he does he’s met with an empty space. Liam nowhere to be found.


	17. Dirty Dancing III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Zayn/Liam

He’s pacing. Wringing his hands together and breathing deeply through his nose. He shouldn’t do this. What is he gonna say? Sorry my dad yelled at you and judged you and blamed you for Harry’s injury?

God he’s just-embarrassed. He feels like a scolded child. Hell, he is a scolded child. The way his father had looked at him and said “We’re going. Now.” And he had followed, but after his parents and sisters were asleep he’d snuck out and followed the path to Liam’s cabin. Which brings Zayn back to where he’s pacing, on Liam’s porch trying to work up the courage to knock.

He goes back and forth a few more times when he raises his hand to the door. Before he knocks though, the door swings open and Liam leans against the doorframe a small smirk present on his lips.

“Was wondering when you were actually gonna knock. Been watching you for 10 minutes now.”

Zayn ducks his head, a blush filling in his cheeks. Liam snorts and uses a finger to tip Zayn’s chin up so their eyes connect.

He tickles his fingers underneath it and jerks his head a little. “Come on in.” Zayn shuffles in behind him, taking in the wood, almost bare walls. It’s lived in but not homey. Clothes thrown on the ground, blankets tossed on the bed, record player going in the corner, and one lone picture on the bookshelf. Liam and Harry wide eyed, grinning from ear to ear and looking to be about ten years younger. He focuses on Liam once again, hastily walking around the room picking up random things from the floor and tossing them in a basket. 

“Sorry ‘bout the mess. You’re probably not used to the lowly worker cabins. Must be a really step down from the townhouses.” Liam says as he rubs the back of his neck, nerves shining through. Zayn walks over to him, placing a calming hand on his arm. “Li, it’s great.” He smiles at him up through his lashes. They stand there, just looking at one another until Liam moves his hand to grip Zayn’s hip. 

Zayn snaps out of the trance and automatically blurts out “M'sorry. I’m so sorry Liam. I should’ve defended you, should’ve said something-" 

The grip on his hip gets tighter and he’s pulled close to Liam’s body. "It’s fine Zayn, s'fine." 

The record in the background ends and Otis Redding starts crooning. Zayn’s hands lift to Liam’s shoulders and he tilts his head up. 

Liam’s already there, their lips a breath apart. Liam’s eyes are gorgeous close up, deep brown with specks of hazel and gold within. Now though, they’re getting darker by the second. Zayn sucks in a breath, nose brushing against Liam’s as he whispers "Dance with me Li.”

Liam let’s out a breath though his nose, but it feels like he’s letting go of something else. Of everything that’s been holding him back. His squeezes his hands on Zayn’s waist, dipping Zayn backward so that their hips are rolling together. 

Zayn rises back up and slips out of Liam’s grip, circling his body. Zayn runs his hands over Liam’s shoulders, following them with soft kisses. When he reaches his shoulder blades he traces his tongue down the bone, then onto the next one. He resumes his kisses and then reaches Liam’s collarbone. 

Liam grunts when he feels Zayn’s teeth nipping at him and he grabs one of Zayn’s legs and brings it up to wrap around his hip. They grind together, the music soft and subtle as they just breath in one another’s air. Liam pulsing their hips together slowly. 

Liam reaches for Zayn’s other leg and hoists him up. Zayn bracing his hands on Liam’s shoulders while Liam walks them back to his bed. When they hit the edge Liam lays them back, finally connecting their lips. It’s slick and wet and perfect and Liam can’t get enough but Zayn pulls back to begin kissing down Liam’s neck. They’re both breathing hard, exchanging kisses, tongues moving between them when Liam moves his hands to Zayn’s slacks. 

He fumbles a bit with the button when Zayn breathes out an “I want you” against the side of Liam’s head. Liam wraps his hand around Zayn’s clothed dick, squeezing lightly. He pulls Zayn pants down, his cock springing up, Liam kisses the tip. He shoves up Zayn shirt kissing his abs before moving back to the head. 

Zayn grips into Liam’s hair, pulling him up to look into his eyes. “No” he mumbles “Inside me. I want you inside me.”

Liam lets out a puff of air as he nods, moving his hand down, past Zayn’s balls so he can feel Zayn’s hole. When he feels wetness, he slips a finger inside, gliding in easily.

He kisses at Zayn’s chest, stopping his movement. “Did you plan this?”

Zayn leans to connect their lips as he shakes his head. “No Li, but I hoped for it. I’ve wanted this since we met, so badly Liam.” he grins and kisses him again. 

Liam moves quickly after that, from kissing Zayn to slicking himself up then finally sliding into him. They both still, breathing together before Liam begins to move again. 

Pressing into Zayn over and over again until they’re both shaking and sweating and grasping at one another. Zayn’s moaning and squirming as Liam wraps a hand around him and pumps him. Liam comes, pulsing inside of Zayn just as Zayn spills over Liam’s hand. Liam’s tongue against Zayn’s while he swallows Zayn’s moan.

Liam gets up, grabbing a towel to wipe them both down and then shuffles back into his bed. He wraps an arm around Zayn, who’s still shaking and presses a kiss against his ear. 

Zayn flips over so that his head is resting on Liam’s chest and he puts his own kiss there. He closes his eyes, peaceful and exhausted. Falling asleep to the soft sounds of Liam’s breathing, praying that Liam will kiss him goodbye tomorrow when he sneaks back to his cabin.

 

 

He will.


	18. Record Store AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Zayn/Liam

“Liam’s here.”

Zayn’s stomach flips and his mouth goes dry when he hears Harry’s words.

Harry comes over, nudging him and resting his head over Zayn’s shoulder. “Oi. D'ya hear me? I said Liam’s here.”

Zayn shrugs Harry off, turning to face his Cheshire Cat grin. “Yeah, I heard you. Shove off.”

Harry laughs, taking the records Zayn’s holding and pushes him towards the entrance. “Go on then.”

Zayn huffs and keeps walking, his cheeks flushing as soon as Liam comes into view. He’s leaning against the counter, studying the mounted records like he hasn’t come into the shop everyday for the past week.

He takes a deep breath, gathers his courage and hopes his voice doesn’t waiver. “Hey Li.”

Liam’s head snaps up, his eyes pushing up as his grin takes over his face. He steps away from the counter and holds his arms out for a hug.

Zayn shakes his head, his hands trembling. Liam’s one of the most affectionate people he’s ever met and it fucks with his head.

Liam puts on a pout, stepping a few feet in front of Zayn and wiggling his fingers, asking again. “C'mon Zayn.”

Zayn sighs and steps into Liam’s arms. Breathing in Liam’s scent and feeling the hidden muscle underneath the tank he has on.

He can feel Liam’s breath from where his face is in the crook of his neck and it sends tingles down his spine. He pulls back, giving himself some space and sanity.

Liam tucks his fingers under Zayn’s chin “Take your break. Come get a coffee with me.”

Zayn smiles, heart thumping loudly as he shakes his head hoping to God Liam can’t hear it as well.

“Nah, can’t. Gotta help Hazza out with the music and stuff.”

Liam grips his chin a little, tilting his head up. “Please Zayn.”

When Zayn locks eyes with him he knows he’s lost. When has he ever been able to deny Liam anything?

Or a childhood friend ziam AU where Zayn is hopelessly in love with hopelessly straight Liam and they reconnect when Liam comes back one summer to stay with his Gran. Featuring a cheeky/bestfriend with benefits Harry and an irresistibly charming Niall.


	19. and in your heat i feel how cold it can get

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Zayn/Liam
> 
> prompt: we team up for the couples contest every year as friends but this year you’re with someone else and i’m definitely Not Jealous and definitely Not Realising Feelings.

Liam’s sulking. It’s unbecoming, he’s aware, it’s just-Zayn’s across the room laughing with his tongue between his teeth and it’s not fair. Liam’s the only one who’s supposed to be able to make him do that. 

He sips on his drink angrily, watching Griff’s stupid big palm slide across Zayn’s lower back to grip his hip lightly. Liam’s own grip on his bottle tightens considerably. 

“Stop glaring.”

Liam’s head snaps up to see Harry smirking at him. Liam rolls his eyes and takes another sip of his beer. “M’not glaring.” he mumbles.

Harry lets out a laugh. “Sure you’re not. Wanna tell me why you’re not sending daggers at Zayn with your eyes?.”

Liam pouts, he’s not mad at Zayn. He just-he wishes it were him across the room, wrapped around Zayn, in matching costumes like they’re supposed to be. It makes his stomach flip and flop that Zayn’s with Griff and he hates it. 

When he looks back at Harry he realizes he said all that out loud and a blush takes over his cheeks all the way down his neck. Harry’s the best, he decides, because he pulls him into a hug and shoves another bottle into his hands. 

“Why aren’t you mate?”

“Huh?” Liam replies eloquently

“Why aren’t you across the room with Zayn, wearing matching costumes like always? Louis was extra surprised when you both showed up without each other.”

“Yeah well-” Liam rubs the back of his neck. “Zayn wanted to go together, like always yeah? But I’d just seen him talking to Griff that morning so I was mad like-”

“Jealous, you mean?” Harry cuts in

“Jealous?” Liam rolls the word around on his tongue. Jealous. Huh. Liam never thought that but now that Harry’s said it it makes perfect sense. He wants Zayn. Like all the time. He wants to hold his hand in the park, and go grocery shopping together, and wake up to him every morning. And he especially wants to be with him at this party, right now. 

“I’m jealous.” Liam says slowly. “I’m jealous.”

“Yeah bud, you are.” Harry grins “Anyway, you were mad?”

Liam hops back in “Yeah, I was jealous and so I told him I was coming with this girl from a class.” Liam can still remember the sad look Zayn had given him. He was in the middle of spouting ideas for costumes when Liam had just cut him off. Zayn’s face had fallen, lips forming a thin line as he’d nodded his head and change the subject. 

So here they are. Zayn having a great time and Liam moping miserably. 

“Go tell him then” Harry says as he shoves Liam’s shoulder gently. 

Liam shakes his head dejectedly. “No-no I can’t. He’s here with Griff and he’s having a good time. Don’t wanna ruin it.”

Harry sighs fondly “You’re an idiot. He’d be having a better time if he was with you.” Harry shoves him again, this time in Zayn’s direction. “Go Li.”

So he does, he takes one more sip and hands Harry the bottle. Fighting his way through the crowded room he thinks of what to say to Zayn but once he gets there he loses all train of thought. He’s just so-unreal. So fucking gorgeous that Liam interrupts their little circle with no thought. Grabbing Zayn’s wrist gently, running his thumb over and back, locking eyes with Zayn. 

“Can we talk? Please?”

Zayn just looks at him for a moment, then nods. Turning to Griff to tell him before Liam leads them out to the balcony. 

“Are you having a good time?” 

Zayn nods, eyes focused on the city below. 

“I uh-I love your costumes. You and Griff. Beckett brothers, yeah?”

Zayn nods again and turn towards him. “Yeah. Like yours too Cap.” He tickles his fingers across the star on the middle of Liam’s chest. Zayn grins a little before it slides off his face and his hand falls away. 

“Where’s your Peggy?” 

Liam’s face flushes and he brings his hand to the back of his neck. “Um I never had one.” 

Zayn’s head snaps toward him. His face closing off but Liam can still see the hurt in his eyes. “So you lied to me?” 

Liam starts to speak but Zayn cuts him off

“If you didn’t wanna come with me Li all you had to do was tell me. I can handle it it’s not like you have to do things with me all the time. I’m a big boy Liam I can deal with your rejection-.”

He’s rambling so angry and hurt that Liam can only think of one way to shut him up so he pulls Zayn toward him and cups his cheeks gently. Pressing his lips softly to Zayn’s. 

When he pulls back Zayn’s eyes are still closed so Liam kisses him again quick and mumbles against his lips. “I was jealous okay? I thought you liked Griff and I was jealous. But I’m an idiot and I should have just said so and then we would be here together and you would be dressed up as Bucky and we would win this stupid costume contest for the fifth year in a row.” 

Zayn pulls back once he’s finished, smiling shyly up at him through his lashes. “I don’t like Griff” he says. “I’ve only ever had eyes for you Li.”

Liam feels his cheeks warm up in the cold air, reveling in the warmth of Zayn’s body, and his smile pushes up until his eyes crinkle.

Zayn pulls him in again slotting their bodies together as he speaks lowly. “We might not win this year but I’m alright with that if you are?” 

Liam huffs out a laugh, nodding and smiling before he connects their lips again.


End file.
